Be Like That
by SoraorKari0102
Summary: Songfic to the song "Be Like That" by 3 Doors down. Is based on The Sora Files. Hints of Mimi/Michael but no actualness of it. You may think there is but if you truly understand the story, you'll get what I mean. Rated G because the worst thing in it's ki


A/N: I've been gone from ff.net for awhile because of lack of inspiration but when I finally got it back, ff.net had gone down but the minute it got back up I started writing this! It seems I can't stop writing stories that have to do with the Sora Files. This is the first songfic to it though. :) It's from the song "Be Like That" by 3 Doors Down! (I love this song so much!) Hints of Michael/Mimi. Remember, it's based on the Sora Files so maybe you should read that, first. Please R&R!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the song "Be Like That" from 3 Doors Down so no suing.  
**********************************************************************************  
BE LIKE THAT  
~He spends his nights in California  
Watching the stars on the big screen  
Then he lies awake and he wonders  
Why can't that be me   
Cause in his life he is filled with all these good intentions  
He's left a lot of things  
He'd rather not mention right now  
But just before he says good night  
He looks up with a little smile at me and says~  
  
Michael sat against the giant rock. He couldn't fall asleep but then what else was new? Ever since he had lost his best friend, he didn't want to fall asleep. He didn't want to see those memories of the last moments again. He'd stay up as late as he could until he would fall into a dreamless sleep. He usually woke up just as the sun was about to set. He knew this couldn't be healthy for him. He was becoming paler, thinner & he almost always had a headache but it was nothing compared to the emotional loss he felt. He looked up at the stars. He wish he could be like them. Up in space not caring about anything. He was too old to make wishes on them but wouldn't it be fun if he was one? Little kids could look up at night & make wishes whenever they wanted but as you grow older, you just stop that. It becomes nonsense. You're considered weird. Sure, no one was there except Betamon but something was holding him back. He had never done anything to deserve this. He was a pretty good kid who did pretty well in school & sports. He hung out with a good crowd. The worst he ever did was steal snacks from his older sister. He did not deserve all this pain. Sora didn't either. She had been his best friend & no matter how many problems they had, they got through thick & thin together.   
  
"Michael? Go to sleep!" Betamon woke up & exclaimed.  
  
"I will soon." He answered.  
  
"Good night! Actually, must be early morning by now!" Betamon went back to sleep. Michael finally laid down. It was definetly late enough. He wouldn't have any nightmares. He was too tired. He closed his eyes & fell asleep.  
  
~If I could be like that  
I would give anything  
Just to live one day  
In those shoes  
If I could be like that  
What would I do  
What would I do~  
  
Michael grinned as he saw her. He ran over & put his hands over her eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" He asked, happily. She gave a pretty smile.  
  
"Gorillamon?" Both of the two teenagers laughed. The girl turned around & Michael kissed her.  
  
"Gorillamon? Do I look like a Gorillamon to you?" He asked, still laughing.  
  
"No. You're much cuter. How do you like my new hair color? You think I can pull off being a natural blue?" His girlfriend asked.  
  
"You look beautiful with any hair color but this looks extremely good." He complimented her.  
  
"You're too nice! Oh, I forgot to tell you! My friend from Japan is here! Her name's Sora Takenouchi."  
  
"Where is she?" Michael asked.  
  
"She's sitting right over there? You see her? She's the red haired girl. Come on! I'll introduce her to you!" The couple walked over. Sora looked up.  
  
"Hi, Mimi! Is this that boyfriend of your's? Michael, isn't it? It's nice to meet you, Michael." Sora & Michael shook hands.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine." Michael said politely.   
  
"I see you still have good taste in boys, Mimi!" All three of them just smiled & started talking about whatever they thought was intresting.  
  
~Now and dreams we run~  
  
~She spends her days up in the North Park  
Watching the people as they pass  
And all she wants  
Is just a little piece of this dream  
Is that too much to ask  
With a safe home  
And a warm bed  
On a quiet little street  
All she wants   
Is just that something to hold onto  
That's all she needs~  
  
Sora was sitting on the bench looking at all the different people. It may be strange but she was still amazed at all the people in the Real World even though she had been here on many visits. She'd look at people & make up stories about their daily lives. This was an annoying habit & a rather depressing one also, it being she may never have a normal life anyway. Sometimes she'd even daydream of having a real family & a loving boyfriend that she could spend all the time she wanted with. Unfortunately, nothing ever came easy to Sora. She was almost all the time alone no matter how many people surrounded her. She wished she had a family to spend long, winter nights in front of the fireplace with. She wished she could live in one place like a little cottage in the country with a cute dog. Maybe one day have a husband & children. She knew she would never have this, though. She could feel the usual tears appearing in her eyes. She closed them & layed her head back.  
  
~Yeah!  
If I could be like that  
I would give anything  
Just to live one day  
In those shoes  
If I could be like that  
What would I do  
What would I do~  
  
Sara quickly ran down the streets filled with stores as the rain fell onto the umbrella over her head. Finally, she got back to her house. She took out her keys & unlocked the door.   
  
"Honey? Is that you, Sarah?" A voice called from the kitchen.  
  
"Yea, mom! I'm sorry I'm late. It was just such a nice day. That is until it started raining." Sara laughed as she walked into her kitchen where both her parents were cooking dinner.  
  
"There's my big girl! I'd hug you but my hands have grease all over them." Sara's dad apologized. She just smile back & gave him a hug. She then walked over to her mom & did the same. They were a very happy family.  
  
"By the way, Sara! There's a surprise for you in the dining room!" Her mom's eyes shone happily.  
  
"Really?!" Her mother nodded. Sara loved surprises. She said bye to her parents & ran into the dining room. A boy about her age with short, dirty blond hair was standing there setting the table. He smiled & walked up to her.  
  
"Hi, Sara!" He gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"Are you staying for dinner?" Jake nodded. Soon enough, everybody sat down & started eating the delicious food. Sara smiled happily at her parents & her fiancee who all smiled back at her.  
  
~I'm falling into this  
In dreams we run away~   
  
Michael had his arm around Mimi as the trio walked around the mall. Sara & Jake kissed on her porch as they looked up in the moonlight. Michael & Sora both smiled. Michael with his eyes closed & Sora's with her's now opened.  
***********************************************************************  
So, how did you like it? Yes, I know the way the events go on was a little confusing but the fic is supposed to be that way. It's supposed to make you think about it. Anyway, please R&R!   
  
  



End file.
